


A[nother] Different Halloween

by Knightofni69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Potions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightofni69/pseuds/Knightofni69
Summary: Written for the HMS Harmony Discord Server, Jilly Meets Harmony Challenge. James and Lily died on that Halloween night in 1981, or did they? A HEA tale of love conquering all, hidden relationships, potions and charms oh my!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Jily Meets Harmony Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween 1981, a storm raged outside, flashes of lightning illuminated the stained-glass windows and cast eerie shadows across the apse and alter. In the middle of the Church a dark-haired knave sinks to his knees, his hair falling forward, he clasps his hand fervently to his breast in prayer and intones, “please let it work, protect her, protect them, please!”.

Miles away in Godric’s Hollow the same storm raged. A man’s voice shouted, panicking, _“Lilly, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”_

A flash of green light was seen, followed by a dull thud and the heavy sound of foot fall on the stairs.

A door burst open and there was a cackle of high-pitched laughter.

A red-haired woman shielding a baby in a crib screams, _“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!”_

_“Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now!”_

_“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead, have mercy”_

_“As you wish”_ another flash of green light and the woman screamed no more.

Three years later a dark-haired boy cries in a cupboard, not understanding why he was put in there.

At the same time a sandy haired boy shivers with cold after being dragged from the sea by his Uncle and Grandmother.

The dark-haired boy endure physical and emotional abuse as he grows up, locked in a cupboard and starved. Knowing he is not normal, he is different, a freak.

The sandy haired boy grows up knowing he isn’t good enough, so unlike his father, not normal, a freak.

Elsewhere a girl with boisterous hair and fierce intelligence cries on her father’s lap after another day or taunts. A bushy haired bookworm they call her, she’s different, a freak. Later she laughs gaily as her books float towards her whilst her mum and dad look on in awe.

At eleven they find out the reason why their different to the other children. They’re all magical and headed to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In another twist of fate, the three are sorted into the same house – Gryffindor _where dwell the brave at heart_ and become friends. At the end of their first year the sandy haired boy lies motionless on the floor whilst the dark-haired boy and girl with the boisterous hair stand in a room lit by torches, penned in by a purple fire behind them and black flames blocking the doorway leading onwards.

Her voice falters as she asks _“But Harry – what if You Know Who’s with him?”_

_“Well, I was lucky once, wasn’t I” said Harry, pointing at his scar. “I might get lucky again”_

_Hermione’s lip trembled and suddenly she dashed at Harry, throwing her arms around him and_ kissing him softly on the lips.

_“Hermione!” Harry yelled in shock_

“Harry!” miles away the red-haired woman cried as she woke and sat up for the first time in a decade.

With a start the dark-haired man lying next to her also woke and sat up starring at her with love and astonishment dancing in his eyes.

**Author Notes**

  * First set of quotes in italics from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling pages 178, 134.
  * Second set from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone by JK Rowling pages 88 and 208.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily have woken up but what happens now?

A polite cough drew their attention away from one another and onto the house elf who had appeared next to the bed, wearing a dark jacket adorned with the Potter crest. The elf beamed and whilst clapping his hands together cried, “Master James and Mistress Lily are awake at last!” 

James smiled indulgently at the elfs antics, “yes we are Harpo, how about you fill us in on what’s happened around here, after you bring Harry to us”.

The elf stopped beaming and frolicking immediately, “I’m Chico, not Harpo Mr James Sir. Harpo died six years hence”. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is obviously Sirius’s idea of a prank. It takes more than that to pull the wool over a Marauder’s eyes Harpo. Now, go get Harry and try and ignore Sirius if he asks you to do something like this in the future.” James laughed and ran his fingers through his hair; now ignoring the elf and the way it was wringing its hands and looking mournful. 

Lilly put her hand on James’ arm to quieten him and, leaning forward towards the elf asked in a gentle tone, “Chico, what year is it and where is our Harry.” 

Chico wrung his hands more violently and with a trembling lip and tearful eyes replied, “It’s 4th June 1992 Mistress and young Master Harry is in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.”

With a cry of surprise and shock Lily and James leapt out of bed and onto their feet, grabbing their wands from the bedside table. James grasped Lily firmly by the waist and with a spin and loud crack apparated them to the Hogwarts gates. 

James glared at the gates and was surprised when they opened as he stepped forward. “They recognise you as a parent” Lily explained as she grasped his hand and pulled them forwards. 

They made their way through the grounds and Castle unopposed, James used all his Marauder talent and memories to find the quickest route and avoid prying eyes. Once they reached the hospital wing they joined hands once more and pushed the door open, gasping in shock as they saw their son for the first time in decade, lying in a bed, skinny, pale and with his scar bleeding; a bushy haired witch clasping his hand as a medi-witch performed scans. 

“Harry!” Lily cried. Both witches by the bed turned round in shock at the sound, but, the boy in the bed did not move. 

“Who are you!?!” the medi-witch demanded raising her wand at them

“You know who we are Poppy. We’re his parents. Now, let us see him” Lily was firm as she walked forwards towards the bed with her palm outwards in a conciliatory gesture as her wand was helped limply at her side. 

“Lily and James Potter died ten years ago” Poppy’s wand flashed and vibrated in her hand as she moved it between James and Lily. Behind her, the bushy haired girl moved to cover the boy, facing the adults and also drawing her wand, despite her hand trembling as she did so. 

“Enough of this, expelliarmus!” James growled and with a vicious slice of his wand was soon holding two wands in his hand. 

“I’ll prove who I am, Poppy, after I’ve seen my son, now back off if you know what’s good for you” 

Poppy pushed her shoulders back and stood firm despite being wandless, “you’ll have to get through me first”. 

“fine” Lily sighed with resignation as she sent a wandless stupefy at Poppy, who slumped to the floor like a puppet with their strings cut. 

The girl on the bed screamed and dropped her wand in shock it rolled across the floor and landed at Lily’s feet. With a tremor in her voice the girl spoke, “I won’t let you hurt him”. 

“We don’t want to hurt him child, we love him and want to make sure he’s ok”, Lily crouched down to eye level with girl, picking her wand up off the floor and holding it out to her. “Now, what’s your name and can you tell us what’s happened to our son?”

The girls lip trembled, “I’m Hermione Granger and Harry’s my best friend”. Hermione then filled them in on their first year at Hogwarts including the troll incident and Harry’s fight with Quirrel. 

By the end of Hermione’s tale all three were sobbing with Hermione sitting on Lily’s lap as James hugged them both. 

Drying Hermione’s eyes with a wave of her wand Lily squeezed her tightly, kissed her forehead and said thickly, “you know, Harry’s lucky to have you”. 

Hermione shook her head and glanced down at Harry’s prone form lying motionless on the bed, and said blandly “no, I’m the lucky one” as she brushed his hair away from his bleeding scar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author Note  
Quote in italics originally said by Arthur Weasley in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by JK Rowling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who has added this to their favourites, hit kudos, followed or sent me an IM – although not the person who offered to show me pornographic cosplay. This is the second fanfic I’ve written and my first multi-chapter so I’m thankful and humbled by your engagement. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter that continues scene setting. I’m planning to publish chapter 4 tomorrow; although still need to finish writing it! 
> 
> Anti-litigation charm, HP belongs to JK Rowling & Warner Bros I’m just playing in their sandbox. I work for the NHS and make no money from this work.

“Everything aches” Harry thought as he stirred awake, “Aunt Petunia must have had me paint the house again. No. That’s not right I’m at Hogwarts not Privet Drive, maybe it was a bludger…” 

Smiling inwardly and avoiding shaking his painful head ruefully he blinked as he opened his eyes in the harsh hospital wing light, when he saw who was by his bed he blinked more quickly. Sitting by his bed was Hermione who was having her hair braided by a red-haired woman who was weaving in star-gazer lillies that the dark-haired man standing next to them was conjuring. 

Tears filled Harry’s eyes as he remembered the events with Quirrelmort. “Mum…Dad…” he stuttered.

Lily, James and Hermione look up with a start, “yes son, we’re here” James moved towards the bed but Harry scooted further across the bed with a flinch. 

“No, you can’t be here. You’re dead. Something must have gone wrong and I’m stuck in that bloody mirror” Harry grumbled

“Language Harry!” Hermione chided, “if you’re in the mirror then how can I be here?”

“Bah, you were there before, but older, like me. I didn’t mention it to Dumbledore because it’s private” Harry retorted. 

“Sweetheart, let me and Dad touch you. You couldn’t feel anything in the mirror could you?” Lily leaned forward on the chair and spoke in a soft voice like the one you’d use on a frightened animal. 

Harry looked to Hermione who nodded in agreement, he whispered, “stay close to me”, Hermione smiled softly and moved away from James and Lily but stayed in Harry’s line of sight, “always” she whispered back.

Lily and James approached both sides of the bed slowly, both leaning forward Lily touches Harry’s hand as James strokes his hair, 

“I can feel you” Harry said with awe and starts to sob, “but, I felt the stone too, this can’t be real. You’re dead. This can’t be real!” with a push of accidental magic Lily and James were flung from the bed.

“I’m an orphan, a freak! I live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and earn my keep!” Harry was shouting now in distress, spittle flying. 

“Harry, we went different ways in the fire room, how could I be in the mirror like this”, Hermione approached the bed speaking softly and gestured to her uniform. 

“I don’t remember Hermione, but I know wherever I am, I’d want you with me” Harry smiled weakly at her. 

With a start Hermione flings herself at the bed and wraps Harry in an embrace kissing him softly. “Do you remember that?” 

Harry blushes and stutters “yeah” in response and settles down deeper in to her embrace.

Over his head Hermione gestures to James and Lily and indicates that they should touch him again.

After a time Harry raises his head and says tentatively, “This is real. You’re alive and not leaving again?”

“We’re real baby and not going aware” James and Lily speak in one voice in response, sobbing and wrap their arms tightly round the couple on the bed. 

Suddenly a bright flash of red flames illuminated the room as Snape and Dumbledore appear in the hospital wing via Pheonix fire, wands drawn. Fawkes flew over to the bed and perched on the headboard, wings spread protectively around the group. 

Observing the group on the bed Snape stumbles and stutters, “did it work? I’d lost hope” at the same time as Dumbledore roars, “what the hell is going on!”. 

“Sirs, you’re not the only one who wants and answer to those questions!” Harry chirped merrily from the bed and warmth of familial embrace.


	4. Imbolc 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY WORDS!!! This chapter is longer than the other three put together, sorry not sorry! 
> 
> HUGE thanks to everyone who is following, giving kudos and/or comments. 
> 
> Still don't own HP.

Imbolc 1980 

The train of her gown could hardly be seen amongst the snow as she danced her way on the grass to the manors door, ignoring the well trodden path. Her bright golden hair shining like a beacon in the dull afternoon light. She left no impression but where she had stepped the first crocuses, daffodils and snowdrops emerged from the ground leaving behind a colourful carpet of blooms. In her arms was an amphora that she moved to one side to ring the bell. 

Almost immediately the door swung open and an elf wearing a dark jacket beckoned her inside, “welcome mistress Lovegood, master James and mistress Lily are in the library with the master and mistress Longbottom. Can I take your vessel?”

“No thank you Harpo, this is for the blessing, how is the spring cleaning?” Pandora Lovegood replied

Harpo beamed in response, “the cleaning is going very well mistress, I’ll take you through”. Pandora followed the elf through the manor until they reached the library. A fire was blazing in the hearth and settled on settees around it sat the Potters and Longbottoms. 

“I though the kitchen was the heart of the home” Pandora whispered to the elf, “you’ve never tasted mistress Lily’s cooking” replied Harpo sagely before disaperating. James sniggered and Frank spluttered whilst Lily and Alice glared at them. 

Lily stood and wrapped Pandora in a hug, “lovely to see you Pandora” 

Pandora stepped back from Lily’s arms and replied, “I’ve bought the blessings of Imbolc from the sacred well”.

Lily took a deep breath and started, “thank you, but you shouldn’t” 

Alice interrupted, “she should and she had. I know you find these customs odd as a muggle born Lily but they’re an important part of wizarding heritage”. 

“Oh like other important parts of wizarding heritage such as: anti-werewolf rhetoric, persecution of squibs and limitations on muggleborns” Lily was scornful and quirked her eyebrow in reply. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. The wheel is part and parcel of being a Pureblood and you can’t pick and choose what festivals and rituals you take part in. I don’t remember you questioning Beltane?” Alice quirked her own eyebrow and brushed her slightly swollen stomach. 

Lily blushed, abashed, “I’m sorry Pandora, truly. Thank you for thinking of us and bringing the blessing to our home”. 

Pandora smiled, seemingly unaware or just totally unconcerned by the conversation between Lily and Allice, and glided towards the centre of the hearth rug opening the amphora. With a flourish she flung the contents into the air where the liquid droplets hung, frozen in time, the fire roared and guttered in the grate and an eerie mist swathed the lower half of the room reaching the top of the skirting boards. 

Pandora’s body shook and her eyes rolled back in their sockets so only the whites were visible as she intoned,

“And death shall have no dominion  
Dead men not dead will rise again,  
The outcast will be claimed;  
Children bloody but unbowed.   
They shall have stars at elbow and foot;  
Though they go mad they shall be sane,   
Though they sink through the sand they shall rise again;  
Though lovers be lost love shall not;   
And death shall have no dominion.” 

When she finished speaking Pandora fell to her knees on the rug, the fire blazed once more and the blessed water dissipated into a shower of stars. Lily and Alice rushed to her side exclaiming, “Are you alright? What was that all about!?” 

Pandora shifted on the rug to a seated position, “Imbolc is known as a time for divination, I’m assuming by your questions and my current position I made a prophecy?”

Lily scoffed, “divination is a…”

“Is another wizarding tradition that you shouldn’t dismiss out of hand” Pandora finished sternly 

“There’s not proof!” Lily retorted angrily.

James approached the trio cautiously and placed his hand on Lily’s shoulder, “erm… Lily… love… Normally I’d share your sceptism but how do you explain the new tatoos that have appeared on your elbow and foot?”

Frank added, “ Alice, it looks like you have them too”.

“Don’t be absurd Frank of course I don’t… oh…” Alice turned her foot and clearly saw the rune Uruz. 

“Wasn’t the line they shall have stars at elbow and foot? A rune isn’t a star” James asked in a puzzled tone. 

“All runes make a star James, I know you didn’t take Ancient Runes but try and keep up” Lily snapped, turning her arm to see the rune Pertho on her elbow. “Whilst your at it check your foot, you to Frank”. 

Both men checked their feet, James saw the rune Ingwaz anf Frank saw Tiwaz. 

“How delightful!” Pandora clapped her hangs together with glee, “I wonder who the other four points of the star will be?”

“You, obviously” James answered with incredulity “plus Peter, Remus and Sirius”. 

“I am not one of the eight” Pandora replied slowly turning her arms and legs at the group so they could see her unmarked elbows and feet. “Thank you for letting me part of this but I must go. Xeno is waiting for me to hunt the Snorcap with him!” with a smile and a wave Pandora apparated away. 

James shook his head with a wry smile. Lily returned it and said softly, “if tattoos had appeared on the boys, they would have been through the fire already James. It can’t be them”. 

Frank nodded and added, “the prophecy mentioned children bloody but unbowed, perhaps they’ll carry the remaining marks”. 

Lily and Alice wrapped their arms protectively around their swollen stomachs and lock eyes in fear, shuddering slightly. James and Frank hug them tightly, “We’ll figure this out love and keep the babies safe”. 

A few days later – still 1980 

Lily paced up and down the library cursing pure blood traditions, divination and magic in general. 

“We’ll find an answer sweetheart, try not to stress out, it can’t be good for the baby” James leaned on the side of the writing desk and tried to placate his wife. 

Lily’s eyes flashed dangerously as she spun on her heel and turned to face James who paled and tried to move backwards, only to be stopped by the desk. “Yes, James I’m sure we’ll find the magic words, give a little whistle, sing a jaunty tune and everything will be fine!” 

Lily resumed her pacing and continued, “No, I know, even better! Woodland creatures will come to our rescue, maybe a talking bear or an elf” 

Harpo appeared in the library behind Lily and looks at James. Before he can speak James shakes his head and mouths “leave while you still can”. Unfortunately, all Lily saw was James shaking his head and shrieked” Oh, so you don’t agree husband of mine? Q’uel surprise. Life isn’t a bloody Disney film, we need a logical solution to this!” 

“What’s a Disney film” James spluttered in reply

“It’s a muggle thing. Disney. Muggle. Logic. Solution…” Lily trailed off, pacing forgotten, lost in thought. She then exclaimed “I need Severus!”

“That greasy git! You haven’t spoken to him in years!” James shook his head in frustration. 

“Ah, erm, not quite” Lily looked sheepishly at him 

“Not quite! What does that mean? He’s a Death Eater Lily!!” James not began to pace, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“Try not to stress out sweetheart, it’s not good for the baby. Let me get him here, then we can answer your questions” Lily touched his arm consolingly. 

“No” James was resolute.

“James Potter! You will listen to me. Severus is my friend, he has been since were children and he will ALWAYS be part of my life – do you understand me” Lily emphasised each point with a poke of her finger into James’ chest. 

James slumped into an armchair, defeated, “honestly, no love I don’t understand. But, I trust you. Get him here”.

Lily grabbed a quill and parchment from the desk and wrote, 

Avif,

Jvtl ha vukl av aol Thuvy

Abulf

With a tap of her want the note sealed itself into a stamped addressed envelope. “Harpo, can you take this to Spinners End please? Remember to use the letterbox. When you get back please send up some tea and biccies”. Harpo nodded and disappeared. 

James pulled Lily into his lap on the armchair with a huff and kissed her cheek, they sat in silence like this for a while before they were interrupted by the sarcastic voice of Severus Snape who had appeared in the library accompanied by an elf with a tea tray, “Well, this is a nauseating picture, I thought there was an emergency from your note?”.

Lily sprung from James’ lap and enveloped Severus in a tight hug, “thank you for coming. The baby is fine but there is a prophecy and I need your help”

“Lily!” James sprung to his feet now and yelled, “We can’t trust him with the Prophecy, he’s a Death Eater!”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Yes Potter I am. But not in the way or for the reasons you think”

James scoffed, “you can’t be trusted”

“You don’t need to trust me. We’re not friends. Your wife is my only concern here and she obviously needs me. So, sit down and shut up or, I’ll stun you” Severus was on his feet now almost yelling at James

“You wouldn’t dare” James scoffed in reply

Lily placed her hand on Severus’s arm, “he might not but I would. James, I love you but I have an idea that needs Severus’ potions talent and muggle knowledge to work. So PLEASE sit down and be quiet.”

With a huff James and Severus sit down grabbing tea and biscuits on their way, with a deep breath Lily outlines the prophecy. 

When she was finished, Severus was a white as ghost, “dammit. I hoped we were wrong”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked, concerned. 

With a grimace Severus replied, “The Dark Lord’s created Horcruxes. As in…Dead Men not Dead will rise again” 

“So even if we kill the bastard it won’t matter?” James sighed resignedly 

With a shrug Severus replied, “not until all the Horcruxes are dealt with. We’ve found one but, we stray from the heart of the matter. What’s your idea Lily?”

With a grin that felt out of place with the sombre mood in the room Lily asked, “how good is your Disney trivia?” 

Severus quirked his eyebrow in response, Lily continued with a rush, “think sleeping beauty; you brew a draught of living death and we all take it – badabing we look dead but can rise again.” 

Before he can respond Severus winced and grasped his arm in pain. With a start James leaps up from his chair and tears at Severus’s shirt sleeve, ripping it off at the elbow, the curse dies on his lips however, when he sees the rune Dagaz nestled in the crook of Severus’s elbow. 

“If you’re quite finished Potter I have to go. I’ll think on this Lily and get back to you as soon as I can.” 

With a crack of apparition Severus vanished to the Dark Lords side. 

A few weeks later – Easter Break 1980

The rain lashed and the wind howled as Severus pounded on the door of the manor, Harpo opened the door and Severus rushed past and straight into the library. 

“There is another prophecy made by Trelaney. The Dark Lord is obsessed he’s targeting families with children to be born a the end of July, you and the Longbottom’s are on his list” Severus flung himself into a chair next to the fire. 

“We have a plan Severus” Lily said placatingly. 

“Your plan sucks Lily but, I’ve got a better one. I’ll brew the draught but we combine it with some nifty charms and transfiguration. Potter, that’s your speciality, right?” 

James nods, “what do you need?” 

“Golems. Life size clones of your bodies” 

Lily, still bristling at the slight on her plan asked, “what will the charms do?” 

Severus smiled, “activate everything, this plan won’t work without your talent Lily. This has never been done before but I have faith in your abilities, and your motivation.”, “I’ll brew the draught with a modification that mean it won’t activate until the person is in the vicinity of magic wielded by a Death Eater of the Dark Lord himself.”

“How have you managed that?” James asked incredulous 

Severus shrugged, “one of the few benefits of having a dark mark, it is a direct link to the Dark Lord and his followers. Once activated your bodies are placed in an enchanted sleep and apparated to a safe location, to be replaced instantaneously with the golem. Then, and this is the clever bit, once the Death Eater of Dark Lord casts a spell a third charm activates that replicates the effects of Fiendfyre, just without the flames and danger of death, that way we can take all the Horcruxes out at once leaving the Dark Lord mortal and vulnerable.”

Silence followed Severus’s explanation. “ I mean, I know it’s a lot to take in but a thank you, maybe some appreciative clapping would be nice.”

“You’ve forgotten something vital you greasy git!” James shouted, “how do we wake up!”

Severus adopted an innocent expression, “true love’s kiss of course”

Lily scoffed

“Don’t scoff Lily, let me explain. You’ll have kids who love you and have loads of people who love them. Someone smooches the kid and thanks to your charms and my potions you wake up and badabing! Happy families.”

Lily bounced in her seat clapping her hands, “you are a genius” with a squeal she threw her arms around Severus and kisses his cheek. 

“I do have a condition” Severus says calmy, withdrawing from Lily’s embrace. 

“I’m not surprised, what is it?” James quirked his eyebrow 

“I need a golem” Severus replied

“Of you?”, “no, of Regulus Black” 

“Why?” James asked

“You don’t need to know, trust me”

“done”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And death shall have no dominion is a poem by Dylan Thomas that I have amended
> 
> The line bloody but unbowed is taken from Invictus by William Ernest Henley 
> 
> The rune’s James, Lily, Frank, Alice and Severus have are:  
> • James – Ingwaz, Fehu  
> • Lily – Pertho, Berkano  
> • Frank – Tiwaz, Nauthiz  
> • Alice – Thurisaz, Uruz  
> • Severus – Dagaz, Algiz
> 
> The note from Lily to Severus uses the Caesar cypher, one of the earliest form of cryptography.


End file.
